SnowBarry
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: (One-shot Snowbarry) (Universo alternativo) La vida nunca te da más de lo que puedas soportar y Caitlin lo descubrió de la mejor manera.
1. Amor

**Hooola**

 **Este es un pequeño one-shot que estuvo rondando mi mente un tiempo hasta que lo dejé salir.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes**

 **Sin más ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Hubo un momento en mi vida que realmente me sentía confundida respecto a las cosas que sucedían. Siempre me había considerado una buena persona, sin hacer daño a nadie pero eso pareció no importar cuando me enteré que no podría ser madre cuando era joven.

Siempre huía de las relaciones serias por esta razón. Porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de darle una familia a esa persona.

Hace casi cinco años terminé con Ronnie, el que pensé era el amor de mi vida. Recuerdo claramente esa noche, nuestro restaurante favorito. Él de rodillas frente a mi, un anillo en su mano.

Sabía que ese día llegaría pero solo deseaba que se retrasara un poco. Sé que el dolor por el que pasé me lo merecía, al no ser honesta con él y esperar este momento para ser capaz de contárselo.

Después de esa noche, él se distanció de mi pero no por la razón más obvia sino porque no habérselo dicho antes, al menos eso me dijo una semana después antes de contarme que iría a realizar su doctorado fuera del país.

Hace cuatro años conocí a Barry Allen. Comenzó a trabajar en Star labs como sustituto de un compañero que tuvo que renunciar.

Desde el primer momento que lo vi me pareció realmente lindo. Esos ojos verdes cautivadores junto con esa sonrisa que haría que a cualquier chicha le tiemblen las rodillas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él y Cisco se hicieron mejores amigo y por lo tanto también mi mejor amigo. El fue uno de los pocos que pudo notar que no sonreía mucho y él fue el primero que me hizo doblar de la risa por primera vez luego tantos meses sin siquiera sonreír.

Me rehusaba totalmente a ilusionarme y quedar destrozada como la última vez así que procuré mantener mi distancia con él pero a cada paso que retrocedía el parecía dar dos hacia mi.

En una salida nocturna de los tres a un bar. Cisco tuvo que ir temprano a casa ya que su pequeño hijo estaba enfermo y Linda lo necesitaba así que solo nos quedamos Barry y yo.

Después de mi tercer cerveza todo el ambiente se alegró notoriamente hasta llegar al punto de obligar a Barry a cantar conmigo, él cantó realmente bien y bueno yo yo hice mi mejor intento.

Al salir del bar, Barry quiso acompañarme hacia mi departamento para asegurarse de que llegara sana e ignorando mis protestas así lo hizo.

Puedo culpar fácilmente al alcohol por lo que sucedió en la puerta de mi departamento pero siempre he sido una persona responsable aún cuando estaba bebida así que el beso que le di a Barry fue totalmente consciente.

El día después o más bien la semana completa fue muy muy incómoda. Cada intento que hacia Barry para hablarme yo lo ignoraba y huía del lugar con cualquier excusa.

Hasta un día que bajé a la bodega para buscar una caja de archivos, no había notado que Barry me había seguido hasta que escuché como la puerta se cerraba. Como siempre trate de huir del lugar lo que fue inútil ya que Barry se había asegurado de trancar bien la puerta.

Fue inevitable tener LA CHARLA con él. La mayoría del tiempo miré hacia mis manos mientras mi cara cambiaba de tonos de sonrojo. Al final Barry me invitó a la que fue nuestra primera cita.

Sabía que debía hablar a Barry con la verdad así que cuando cumplimos cinco meses de enamorados le invité a mi departamento a una noche de películas donde le conté todo de mi situación.

Muy al contrarió de lo que esperaba Barry me agradeció que sea sincera con él y me juro que no sería un problema para nosotros, prometió que cuando llegáramos a ese puente lo cruzaríamos juntos.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta cuando Barry me llevó a un día de campo fuera de la ciudad y en el atardecer se arrodilló y me pidió matrimonio a lo que respondí con lágrimas, un sí.

Mañana es el día de nuestra boda y estoy realmente nerviosa. Me parece imposible creer que esto sea real. La única cosa que me asegura que esto es cierto es el pequeño bultito en mi vientre.

Hace unos cinco meses Barry y yo comenzamos a ir a doctores averiguar el estado de mi problema. El tercer doctor al que visitamos nos dio una pequeña esperanza. Un nuevo método que podría funcionar.

Con Barry seguimos todo el proceso al pie de la raya y el día en que la prueba de embarazo dio positivo pude sentir que era la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Tenía todo lo que un día creí imposible.

Nunca, nunca la vida te da más de lo que puedas soportar y sí todo es difícil es porque aun no es el final del camino. Solo aguanta un poco más, ¡no te rindas!

...

Cerré mi blog, apagué la computadora, salí de la biblioteca y fui hacia la habitación. Estaba preparando la maleta que me llevaría a casa de Iris cuando sentí unos brazos envolver mi cintura.

\- No quiero que vayas- me susurró Barry en mi cuello mientras me apretaba hacia él.

\- Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo amor mil veces pero si no voy Iris y Felicity se van a enojar de por vida - le respondí triste envolviendo mis brazos sobre los suyos.

\- Lo sé - me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta quedando de frente. Me quedé  
simplemente mirándolo, sus rasgos al pasar de los años se han ido acentuando de a poco. Ya no tiene esas fracciones juveniles de cuando lo conocí, se lo notaba más maduro pero sus ojos y su sonrisa seguía siendo las mismas.

Esos hermosos ojos verdes que me cautivaron seguían manteniendo su brillo. Soy dichosa al disfrutar con Barry esos momentos cuando más han brillado sus ojos, el día que acepté casarme con él y el día que me di cuenta que estaba embarazada.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos - me susurró en voz baja apoyando su frente en la mía.

\- Solo pienso en lo afortunada que soy, Sr. Allen - le respondí honestamente poniendo mis manos a cada lado de su rostro.

\- Yo pienso que soy el afortunado Dr. Allen - me respondió con una sonrisa en los labios - eres una mujer maravillosa y eres completamente mía.

\- Tú también eres mio, amor - le susurré antes de besarle. Nos quedamos un par de minutos así, nos separamos al escuchar el claxon de un auto afuera.

\- Esa es Iris - le murmuré poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho inhalando su aroma. Afuera volvió a sonar el claxon del auto insistentemente.

\- Debes ir antes que entre aquí y me mate por retenerte - me dijo Barry con resignación pero sonriendo.

Cogió mi maleta y me acompaño. Antes de abrir la puerta me acerqué a él y le di un profundo beso.

\- Te amo - le susurré mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente - espero que mañana estés en la iglesia cuando llegue, ¡eh!

\- También te amo amor y sabes que así será- me respondió juguetonamente dándome otro beso -seré el primero en llegar.

\- Ya sabes, voy a ser la de blanco - le dije con un guiño antes de abrir la puerta para que salgamos.

Llegamos al auto y antes de entrar Barry me atrajo hacia él.

\- No olvides que te amo, mejor dicho que los amo- me susurró antes de poner un beso en mi frente y poner delicadamente su mano en mi vientre

\- También te amo mucho mucho. Mejor dicho te amamos - le respondí con una sonrisa a punto de llorar.

\- Cuídalas Iris - le dijo a Iris que estaba en el auto la cual solo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en respuesta.

Entre al auto y no pude evitar sentirme muy afortunada. Tenía al mejor hombre del mundo a mi lado que pronto será mi esposo y en mi vientre a un lindo y pequeño milagro.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Sí les gustó déjenmelo saber y si no, también C:**

 **Con cariño**

 **Wolfmoon7**


	2. Dolor

**Hooola!**

 **Pensaba que esto solo se quedaría como un one-shot pero esto vino a mi y tenía que escribirlo. Gracias a las personas que han leído y me han dejado un review, es muy lindo saber su opinión.**

 **No me pertenece Flash ni sus personajes.**

* * *

Es difícil aceptar que una persona se vaya de tu lado y más cuando es para siempre. En mi vida he experimentado todo tipo de dolor, desde cuando te rompen el corazón hasta cuando te tratas de levantar de la cama después de una operación, pero nunca he experimentado un dolor como este.

Siempre me había considerado una persona fuerte, luchadora, que no se quiebra pero ahora no sé como avanzar. Siento que estoy estática y que no me puedo mover. El hueco en mi pecho por cada hora que pasa se va haciendo más y más grande.

Solo quisiera tener una oportunidad más, un minuto más a su lado. Tengo tantas cosas por las que agradecerle, tantas cosas que contarle, tengo tantas ganas de decirle una vez más que la quiero..

Ella juró que estaría a mi lado el día que yo trajera al mundo a mi niño, ella juro que sostendría mi mano atreves de todo eso y no lo va a poder cumplir. Quisiera poder estar enojada con ella por esto y tal vés de esa manera pudiera sentir otra cosa que no sea este interminable dolor.

Recuerdo claramente el día que me dijeron que no podía ser mamá. Ella entró a la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tratando de darme valor aun cuando ella también se estaba destruyendo. Después de esto yo no tuve el coraje de llorar en frente de ella por no hacerla sentir mal por no causarle más dolor. Me sostuve fuerte, sin caer ni una sola vez y logré salir, logré seguir viviendo por ella. ¿Y ahora como sigo?

-Amor, debemos ir – me susurró Barry mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama y movía su mano en consuelo por mi pierna. Exactamente como lo hice hace tanto tiempo esa noche que fuimos al karaoke.

Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor como los míos. Él sabía por el dolor que estaba pasando y estaba tan agradecida por ello aun cuando suene egoísta, Barry se ha quedado estas dos noches a mi lado, sin apartarse ni un segundo. Soy tan afortunada de tenerlo.

-Debes levantarte amor – volvió a decirme cariñosamente – tú puedes, esto es duro pero debes hacerlo. Debes decirle adiós.

\- No lo puedo hacer – susurré ahogándome en las lágrimas – no puedo…

-Claro que puedes – respondió levantándome levemente y envolviéndome en un abrazo – esto es lo último y podremos quedarnos aquí encerrados por días, olvidándonos por completo del mundo exterior.

Me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Barry era mi ancla a la tierra, me estaba sosteniéndonos y yo estaba muy agradecida por ello.

-Vamos, vamos a darnos una ducha – me indicó mientras cogía mi mano y me llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Estaba totalmente entumecida, Barry me ayudo a duchar como si fuera una pequeña niña. Me ayudó a salir de la ducha y luego me dejó por un momento sola para que me pueda vestir. Elegí un sencillo vestido negro que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, un par de tacos y un abrigo. Sujeté mi cabello en una coleta y ni siquiera hice el intento de mirarme al espejo, debo tener los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Barry me esperaba en la sala y ya llevaba puesto un traje negro.

-Vamos amor – pidió mientras cogía las llaves del auto, su billetera y mi cartera. En el auto íbamos en total silencio. Barry sujetaba mi mano todo el camino, brindándome comodidad.

Llegamos al cementerio unos diez minutos después y bajamos. Allí ya se encontraban un gran grupo de personas que cuando nos vieron llegar se iban acercando de a poco para brindarme su apoyo.

La misa comenzó mientras el dolor solo se intensificaba al saber que mi madre estaba dentro de ese ataúd y le diría adiós.

-Ahora tendremos unas palabras de parte de su hija, Caitlin – nos indicó el padre, esa era mi señal para caminar hasta el centro y hablar a todo el mundo, en señal de agradecimiento. Barry a mi lado apretó mi mano y me dedicó una leve sonrisa de apoyo.

Me levanté de la fría silla y fui hacia el padre. Al llegar me dio un apretón a mi brazo y se retiró dejándome en frente del ataúd de mi madre y muchas personas quienes me miraban con dolor en su rostro.

-Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están ahora aquí – comencé mientras ponía mi mano encima de mi vientre que ya era ligeramente visible – A mi madre le hubiera gustado saber que fue tan querida por todos. Es tan difícil pararse aquí ahora, tengo tantas cosas que decirle a mamá pero el tiempo es tan corto. Puedo empezar agradeciéndole, por todo lo que hizo por mi. – mi voz comenzó a romperse - Por quedarse a mi lado todas las noches que estuve enferma cuando niña, por no caer cuando mi papá murió, por sostener mi mano cuando atravesé cosas desastrosas. No hay una palabra en el mundo que describa cuando la amo – en este mundo las lágrimas ya eran, miré a Barry quien también compartía mi dolor – no hay una palabra en el mundo que describa el dolor que siento ni cuando la voy, la vamos a extrañar – corregí sujetando mi barriga ligeramente – Pero puedo decir que Elizabeth tuvo una hermosa vida, llena de alegrías y tristezas pero muy llena de amor…

-Te amamos mamá – le susurré mientras ponía una mano en su ataúd – y te vamos a extrañar mucho.

Recogí una rosa blanca de la bandeja y la puse encima no sin antes darle un beso de despedida. El primero en levantarse fue Barry quien cogió una rosa y la puso alado de la mía. Me atrajo hacia él y me llevó a tomar asiento. Las personas de mi alrededor hicieron lo mismo, pronto había más de cincuenta rosas encima de su ataúd y el padre después de darle su bendición dio la orden de que la enterraran.

Me aferré a Barry mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello tratando de callar los sollozos que salían. Salimos del cementerio después que todos se fueron, fuimos a casa y fui directo a la cama. Barry vino conmigo después de un rato con una taza de té, la dejó a mi lado, se quitó los zapatos y se metió a la cama conmigo.

Me di la vuelta y lo abracé.

-Te amo – susurré acurrucada en él.

-Y yo te amo más cariño – respondió suavemente - este dolor irá disminuyendo con el tiempo, con mucho tiempo pero yo te juro que estaré aquí contigo, no te dejaré sola. Me tienes a mí y a nuestro pequeño para darte fortaleza – prometió dándome un suave beso en mi cabeza –ahora trata de dormir un poco, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Suspiré, respirando su suave aroma y poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia. Tomaría mucho tiempo sanar pero el futuro no se ve tan malo con Barry a mi lado.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Cualquier idea que tengan háganmela saber, estaré encantada de escribir sobre ellas.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Wolfmoon7.**


End file.
